Artificial Intelligence Prototype, Experiment 'X3'
by Ttam Steed
Summary: Dr. Light probably wasn't able to create X with the first try. There were probably prototypes. Here's the story of the third one, X actually being number 4.
1. Prologue

Mega Man X, Zero, Dr. Light, Dr. Cain, Alia, Douglas, and Sigma do not belong to me. They are copyrights of Capcom. However, Apex, Gwen, and any Maverics or other minor characters I use are my own concepts. Er.... yeah. Now, to explain some of my methods, when you see a line of these: ~, it denotes me going in and out of character. There's one just after this OOC bit here, showing I'm going back in. These: * indicate a break in the scene, meaning we'll be going some place/time different than the one in the last scene. As for the rest, quotation marks are spoken dialogue, italics are thought, and bold are computer voices. I think that's pretty clear, don't you? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My second attempt has failed. Something is still wrong with the design. I can't figure it out. Its processing unit seems to be operating too slowly. It can hardly move, and doesn't even seem able to make even minor decisions. I suppose I'll just have to try again with a different design. Maybe if I...  
T. Light  
  
I'm closer this time, but still not close enough. It (or should I say "he") can walk, talk, and make decisions, but just doesn't seem quite as fast as I was hoping. I'm not certain how he would handle some of the more complicated tasks. He can't even manage to go through the process of changing out his normal hand for the X-Buster. For everything within human reach, he seems quite capable, but the things that would require a computer to do escape him. In any case, I've given him the code name "Artificial Intelligence Prototype, Experiment 'X', Attempt 3" or "A.I.P.E.X3" for short. Usually, I just call him "Apex." I feel like I'm closer now. Using Apex as a reference point, I may just be able to get it with the next try.  
T. Light  
  
Despite the fact that he isn't quite what I imagined, I do like Apex. It's intriguing. He has quite a personality all his own. We have gotten into many arguments (some of which he has actually won), and he is quite intelligent. Even funny. Or perfectly infuriating if he chooses to be. While his main processing unit can't quite operate at the speed to use more complicated weaponry like the X-Buster, he has proved to be adept at other tasks, and is quite good with his hands. It was because of this that I got an idea. If I have any time between working on X prototype #4, I think I'll see how Apex does with some short range battle programs. I do hope he won't have to use them, though. I would like it if my creations could lead a simple, peaceful life, unlike Megaman. I do feel sorry for him.  
T. Light  
  
I think I've finally got it. My new "Mega Man X" has finally reached the capabilities I was hoping. I've used Apex's design for X's look so they are identical, but I've used the blue shell I had been planning, while Apex is purple. Unfortunately, it will take many years to test his reliability, and I have grown old. I'm afraid I shall not live long enough to supervise the testing myself. I will just have to seal him in a capsule and hope for the best. I am not quite sure what I will do with Apex. Despite the fact that he is a failed prototype, I have grown fond of him. Maybe I'll seal him as well... There is an empty capsule in the next room...  
T. Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's just the prologue. More to come just as soon as I find the time to type it up. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

{Alright. This is the first chapter of AIPEX3. A little update, I'll be using brackets {} to denote OOC remarks as well as the ~, so if you see them you'll know it's me talking. Now that we're into the real story, please read and review!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

.... System operative. Reploid program A.I.P.E.X3 activated. Commencing virus scan... Complete. Activating mainframe operations.

Visual scanners slowly opened their shields, but no difference was made. The world remained black. Even after rotating in a few different directions, nothing could be seen.

Deciding on an alternate method of location analysis, the motors of an arm were activated, this time with better results. After moving a short distance, sensors reported a resistance. The main processing unit considered this for a moment, then sent a relay back to the arm, causing an increase of motor output. In response, there was a slight shift, and particles of dirt were detected in the air, irritating the oxygen intake duct and causing a sharp burst of breath in order to clear it out.

There was another moment of consideration, then all the motors in both arms and legs were increased to full output. The resistance lessened gradually as more dust began to pour in. Then suddenly, audio sensors picked up a clacking noise of falling rocks a bit to one side at the same time that all resistance was released and there was a great shower of dust. Simultaneously to this, visual sensors began to pick up a painful amount of photons {light particles, for the layman}, and the visual sensors' shields attempted to block most of them out until the sensors adjusted their intake.

As the light intake shifted to a viewable level, a room became visible. Or, more accurately, the remains of a small room. Very little of it was left, mostly being caved in. The light that had been so blinding was mostly coming from a large monitor, which had obviously seen better days. At that moment, an image was starting to come into focus, despite the problems the monitor was having due to age and disuse.

Through the misfiring pixels, the head and shoulders of an old man, hair and beard white with age, could be made out. He looked down at the Reploid, wrinkled face filled with concern and kindness. The Reploid remained breathlessly silent.

"Apex," the man said in a tired voice. "Remember me, Apex? It's probably been a long time. Even longer than I may have though, if no one found you and you had to get yourself out when the capsule's seal finally failed."

Apex looked around himself. Indeed, he was sitting in a capsule that was mostly buried in rubble. A few indicators still glowed a faint green, but they were fading quickly as their power source ran dry. Apex turned his attention back to the screen.

I hope you're still functioning well," the old man continued. He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I'm not. My life is just about up. Listen. I left you here because I wanted you to have your own chance at life. I can't promise you that will be a good thing at this unknown day and age, but it's all I can offer you. I gave you the ability to make your own choices. Now go out there and make them. Goodbye, Apex. And good luck. End recording."

And with that, the screen winked off, leaving Apex in complete darkness. His hand shot out towards where the man had bee, as if to try to pull him back. He didn't fully remember who the man was, but felt a great sense of loss that brought tears to his eyes.

As the last pixels of the screen slowly faded out, a whirring noise filled the area. It lasted for a second or two, then ancient lighting began to flicker on overhead. Those that were still intact, that is. In the glow, a white gloved hand appeared, still hanging in the air where Apex had left it. It was attached to his body, he could see, by a long purple arm. Looking down, he saw the body that it was attached to, brown with a thick layer of dust and dirt. When he brushed it off, purple and lilac plates appeared.

For a moment, Apex sat contemplating what he had just seen. The old man. Memories began to surface, though, they were blurry and hard to grasp hold of. They all swarmed at him and disappeared too fast for him to recall the rest of the events they referred to. Images of the room he was in when it was intact, of the white haired old man, of other robots... too fast to distinguish. The old man was in most of the images, in different positions with different facial expressions, and each time it would trigger a feeling of nostalgic happiness.

Finally, a name sprung to mind that Apex recognized as that of the old man. "Doctor Light...," he said aloud. At first, it surprised hi8m to hear his own voice. It creaked a bit from having been inactive for so long, but it became stronger as he said it a second time. "Doctor Light..."

Having thus discovered the operation of his voice, Apex decided to try his lower body running systems and balancers. Pushing away from the capsule, Apex stood up onto his legs. He nearly overbalanced at first, but with a quick weight shift, he managed to achieve a balance as excess dust poured of his purple shell. After quickly brushing off some of the dust that had remained on him, he chanced a step out of the capsule... and ended up flat on his face.

Coughing from the dust unsettled by his fall, the Reploid slowly picked himself back up. The breath had been knocked out of him, but other than that, he was pretty much unhurt. After brushing himself off again, he took a step. It was a bit wobbly, but he stayed up. The next was even better and soon, he was walking normally.

The next problem was the find a way out of the room. Now that he was moving about it, he realized that he couldn't see a door anywhere. However, he noticed that against one of the walls was a pile of rocks which might be concealing one. Testing his theory, he jumped up onto the rock pile. In one bound, actually. It surprised him for a moment that he could jump that high, but he quickly shook it off and started to throw rocks down off the pile.

Not too much later, a door did begin to come into view. In another few minutes, the pile had been cleared and Apex pulled the door open. He then had to jump back suddenly as a pile of rocks began to fall through from the other side. Once they settled, there was enough of an opening at the top of the door frame to squeeze through, so Apex did just that.

On the other side was another room similar to the one he had just come from, except that it had a large hole in the ceiling through which sunlight poured. Apex started to walk over to it, when a sight stopped him. It was another capsule just like the one he had come from. As he saw it, a flash of memory came back to him in which the capsule had a blue robot identical to him in it, but the capsule stood empty now, covered in dust. Shaking his head and shrugging, Apex dismissed the memory and continued on to the hole in the ceiling.

Looking up, Apex could see that the hole went up for a little ways before reaching the surface. He stood for a moment trying to think of how to get up it, but nothing came at first. Then, suddenly, a memory surfaced about an ability he had. Taking a running start, he jumped into the air and clung to the wall of the hole and started to slowly slide down. Pushing off hard, he went even higher in the hole and clung again. He then repeated this until he finally reached the top and was outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{That, my friends, is Chapter One. I'll continue with Chapter Two just as soon as I can type it up. I know I said it before, but please read and review this story to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks! ^_^}


End file.
